


I've finally found you

by FlipsThePeej



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homeless Tony Stark, Hurt Steve, Hurt Tony, Jame "Bucky" Barnes - Mentioned, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, RP, Roleplay, Sick Steve, Soul Mate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipsThePeej/pseuds/FlipsThePeej
Summary: Tony had just gotten back from Afghanistan and was currently homeless after being kicked out of his home and money take from him from someone else taking over his job. He'd been living on the streets until he met a small skinny kid whom he saved from an attacker, getting himself injured. It just so happens that the small blonde boy had the name written on his chest, his soulmate, Steven Rogers. (Still horrible at summaries, so excuse how horrid this is...This story is a roleplay I had been doing.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling errors, OOC, or any mistakes or anything that doesn't really make sense. First time doing something Stony and as said before, this was a roleplay I did with someone.

It'd been a few months since Tony Stark had returned from the desert, he couldn't remember the name of the place, because he was cold and hungry and so a little gripey and irritated. He snuggled into his blanket beside the dark alley wall. Not the best of places, but, after the caves it was practically a royal bedroom. He'd returned to New York with news that Obadiah had already become the CEO of Stark Industries, effectively removing Tony from the company and his money source. That was how he'd ended up on the streets, with nowhere to live. Though he had a little money, he usually spent it on alcohol to drown away his sadness. Speaking on which, he was running out, he tried drinking his beer can (not as good as his posh wine collection – but it worked) but only a few drops slid out. Tony wearily stood up, reaching into his pocket to check his money, when he was a little figure, his accent vaguely Brooklyn, being cornered by a tall shadowy figure.

“Hey, what's going on?” he called out, as he walked toward them, a little too drunk to figure out something more clever to say, and he moved to put a hand on his shoulder, to get him to stop. It wasn't a smart move, though, as he was brandishing a knife, and Tony took the blade that was intended for the small cute guy (focus Tony, you're in a fight – you can get his number after – or, well, mailing address). It sunk into his long coat, right into where his soulmate's name was etched into his skin, and he groaned, before the man ran with his wallet. Welp, there went the rest of his money. No more alcohol for him. Weak from a lack of nourishment, Tony felt dizzy and leaned against the wall, sliding down it as blood leaked out of his torso. Could be worse, but he'd been in better situations. At least he'd saved the defenseless skinny guy's life, and Tony smiled. At least he'd done something good for once.

Steve wasn't homeless but a lot of people saw him as homeless for the junk of a house he live in. Which he probably could save up to buy a new one but he feels like i'd be a waste since his house still works, mostly. Though he had thought many time about buying a new one, mostly because his friends would repeatedly bring up the subject that he needed a new house and it was getting rather annoying. That's how he ended up looking in some papers at houses for sale as he walked down the street, which is how he also ended up in a bad situation. He accidentally ran into a man, well in reality the man had grabbed his arm and dragged him into an alley way, but he was clearly very angry. "Excuse me." He tried pulling the large mans hand off his small frail arm. "Le' go of my arm." Each word got quieter as the man pulled out a knife screaming at him to give him money. He frowned and looked up at the man with a scowl. "There ain't no need for that now." He said pointing to the knife. "I don' have any money to give ya." His attention turned over to a man with a strange looking beard. Before he could move or even think, he watched the man get stabbed and the other guy take off running with his wallet. He quickly ran ran over to the wounded stranger putting pressure on the wound. "Hey. Hey. You stay awake." He turned around screaming at the pedestrians that were gathering around to call an ambulance before turning his attention back to the stranger. "What's your name tough guy?"

Tony feebly tried to pull out the knife embedded in him, but his hands lay still at his side as he gave up weak. The pavement wasn't a nice pillow, and he blinked up at the blonde. "Um, Tony," he mumbled, drunk and injured wasn't a good combination for his brain, and he was already scatterbrained enough as it is. His coat and shirt was torn from the slice, and the gentle cursive of Steve was visible, though bloodstained. "Can you keep it down?" Tony murmured, Steve a little too loud about calling the ambulance. Wasn't called for, way to loud. "I don't need attention right now."

The name on his chest, right above his heart that belonged to his soulmate tingled hearing the name. He didn't want to pull the knife out till the ambulance got here since once it would be removed a lot of blood would flow out. "If i'm not loud and gaining peoples attention they'll ignore me and I can't let them do that righ' now." He kept pressure on the wound as best as he could, hearing the sirens coming down the street towards them. "It's nice to meet ya Tony, even though this is a horrible way to meet a person.." He starred down at the name on Tony's chest freezing up a bit.

"It's okay," Tony couldn't see well, and think straight, blame the blood loss and alcohol. He was pretty sure Obadiah had been looking for Tony ever since he returned, not wanting him to claim his spot as CEO at his father's company. It'd be dangerous to go to a hospital, one of his lackeys could find him, and Tony attempted to get up and run away from the sirens, but he was weak and feeble. He ended up just moving his hands uselessly before giving up. "It's fine, at least you're not dead, kiddo," he closed his eyes, and leaned his head to the side gently. "Pretty blonde." He added.

Steve's face turned a bit red at the complement. He looked up as people started pulling him away from Tony so they could get him into the back of the ambulance. Once they got Tony up and moved into the ambulance he quickly followed getting inside. He sat down in a spot up near Tony where there weren't a bunch of medic's so he wouldn't be in the way. "I'll make sure to find and get that wallet back to ya. It's the least I can do since I kinda got ya in this mess."

Tony hated people fussing over him, especially doctors or nurses or whoever those people were in the bright colors. The cute small blonde had managed to scamper in, so he watched him. "I didn't get a look at him, he's probably gone with it. I didn't have much in it anyway." He admitted. "And you probably did get me in that mess. But you got me out of it too."

"At least you know now not to grab a angry person by behind now." He teased. "But I know what he looks like, so while you're off getting stitched up I go get your things back." He felt bad for getting Tony wounded over this and wanted to do something to make it up to him but he wasn't sure how to exactly. The ambulance stopped and the medic's started pulling Tony out and towards the building. "My names Steve by the way and i'll be back by tomorrow so you better be here." He spoke loud enough so Tony could hear all of that before running off to go get the mans wallet back.

Steve. That was the only thing he thought about as he went under, and he was unconscious as they stitched him back together. He felt a little exposed because of them being able to see his mark, something he only showed a select few people, but when he woke up he cast it out of his mind as he looked around for a blonde. He tried to get up, but there was the white wrapping around his abdomen, and he had a bad hangover.

Steve came back the next day with Tony's wallet in his hand, and his lower lip was busted open but scabbed over now and a large bruise on the left side of his face, on his cheek spread down to his jaw. "I see your awake. The doc' told me that you were drunk yesterday so that explains a lot. Also your bills have been paid and you can leave later this evening but you can't be moving around to much. " He explained a bit setting the wallet on the stand by Tony's hospital bed.  
Stranger: Tony looked over at the small person, and frowned a little when he was the injuries. "How'd you get it back?" Tony asked. "And can you lower the blinds? They're blinding me." He murmured, then he remembered his name. Steve. Whoa, was it him? No, couldn't be. He'd never have a soul-mate.

Steve walked over closing the blinds. "A few friends of mine told me they saw the guy at a few shops around town so it wasn't that hard to find him." He walked over sitting down in the chair beside Tony's bed, starring off into space thinking to himself. He couldn't wrap his brain around the fact that the man in front of him was Tony Stark. He'd heard the man had came back after the incident of Afghanistan, but no one exactly knew what happened, mostly rumors they believed where true. He mostly couldn't believe his soulmate was sitting in front of him. Such an important person such as Tony Stark had such a small and sickly soulmate such as himself. Sighing he shook his head chasing away the thoughts.

"You okay? Have they looked at you?" Tony asked, after the silence grew awkward for him. "Steve?" He added. He scratched his chin with a limp hand, then realized his characteristic beard had overgrown. He needed to shave. Not for the blonde. Well, maybe for him, to look nicer.

Steve looked up at Tony hearing his name. "Hmm? Oh no 'm fine. It's jus' a couple of bruises, i've had worse." He smiled a bit, trying to think of something else to say. "Oh yeah, no one really knows about what happened other than the doctor's so this'll stay out of the media.  
"Had worse?" Tony pouted a little, though he doubted he'd had worse than his waterboarding. He ducked his head, trying to rest. "Thanks, I'm pretty sure I was meant to die in Afghanistan. So, it's cool if nobody knows I'm around."

Steve ignored the first thing he'd said not wanting to elaborate on anything. He frowned hearing what he said about Afghanistan. "You can't mean that. I mean what happened must have been horrific but people miss having you around. I heard talk about people wandering what happened to ya and hoping that you're okay, all the time."

"I know, but... there's a reason I'm no CEO right now, I can't go back. I'm pretty sure... uh, never mind," Tony stopped, not sure if he could trust Steve. "But it's cool people care about me. I am pretty awesome at making tech."

Steve smiled a bit hearing about him say something about his tech. "Yeah you are. A friend of mine has seen some of the stuff you'd made and it sounds pretty extraordinary from what he's said." He tried to think of the names of some of the tech his friend had mentioned but he couldn't remember them anymore.

Steve's smile warmed Tony's heart a little, and he didn't feel as depressed as he usually was. "Yeah, I wish I could make tech right now. All I do is wander about drinking." He looked off in the distance, away from Steve, picking at his sheets.

"I think a lot of the tech out there's pretty amazing but I still don't know how to use most of it. I still use a flip phone because it one of the things I barely know how to use." He chuckled. "I don't use it much though since I don't see the point in calling and texting much since I can just meet with them in person and talk. Call me old fashion." He mumbled the last part playing with a string hanging loose on his overly large khaki pants.

"Okay, old fashion," Tony replied, trying to be clever, and he looked at Steve quietly. "What's your name? Your last name. I know Steve and all."

Steve smiled a bit rolling his eyes at Tony's comment. "Sorry that was rude of me. I thought maybe one of the doctors or nurses might have told you my name since most of them know me since i'm here a lot, and they usual tell the patient would brought them in and what happen. Guess not. I'm Steve Rogers."

"I literally just woke up," Tony retorted, before he actually took the name in and realized what it meant. "Well, fuck," he mumbled. "Um, well... you know who I am, you should have contacted me earlier. Not when I'll all scruffy and homeless and penniless."

"You should have told a nurse you were up instead of sitting here and talking to me." Steve sighed. "I'm pretty sure everyone knows who you are Mr. Stark...Why should I have contacted you earlier?" He asks confused, trying to think of some reasons on why he would want him to contact him till he remembered about the name on his chest. "Oohh.." He mumbled finally getting it.

"Are you usually this dumb? First you're risking your life standing up to that thug, now you're," Tony huffed, realizing he was being a bit mean. He was always a little gruff when he wasn't fed or rested enough. "Anyway, sure, I'll tell a nurse then, bye soulmate, have fun."

Steve frowned looking down wondering what put Tony into a bad mood but then he finally thought it was because he was stuck with Steve as a soulmate. He stood up a few minutes after the man had said bye knowing he wants Steve gone now. "It was nice finally meeting you...Sorry that you got stuck with my name. Goodbye Mr. Stark.." He wanted to yell at Tony for being rude but he didn't really feel up to it so he just turned and left.

"What, no I was joking... you said I should have talked to a nurse instead of you," Tony blushed a little, because what he was going to say was something he'd always pretended he didn't want to do. "When, er, of course I'd want to talk to you." He looked away shyly, before looking back up at Steve to see if he was still going to leave. He had no phone, no way of knowing where Steve lived, if he left he might not ever see him again.

Steve raised an eyebrow not really believing Tony but he stayed where he was at near the door not wanting to leave but at the same time not wanting to stay. "That's not exactly what I was saying. I was saying that you should have called a nurse when you woke up and talked to her first, I didn't say that you couldn't have talked to me after." He looked out of the small window on the door making eye contact with the nurse he'd ran from the other day when he was here, over some problems. He jumped down to the floor sitting with his knee's up to his chest and his head down low against his chest and the door listening to the foot steps outside, quietly begging that she wouldn't come in.

"Yeah, well, hush. You were there and so I talked to you. You're too handsome to not... look at." Tony felt a little more confident complimenting Steve's looks that spilling his guts over how much he wanted a soulmate and was glad it wasn't an asshole. When Steve squatted he looked puzzled. "What? You okay?"

Steve's face turned red at the compliment. "Shh! Act like i'm not here or she'll come in. If she finds me i'm dead. She'll kill me then when Buck finds out when he comes back he'll kill me again." He whispered the last part more to himself than to Tony. He looked up seeing the door handle move and the door open, and he quickly crawled across the room hiding on the opposite side of the hospital bed, pressing hard against so if anyone looked over they wouldn't be able to tell it was someone.

Steve's explanation didn't explain anything to Tony. Why was he gonna be dead if the nurse found him? He blinked innocently and looked over at the nurse as she entered. "Hey, what's up, are you discharging me? I want out, you can't keep Tony Stark cramped in here, it's illegal. Against the Law of Starkism, I tell you," he rambled, trying to keep her attention. She looked around suspiciously, checking up on Tony, before looking around again, but not noticing Steve hidden beside the bed. "If you see a patient enter here, notify us." And she left. Tony looked over at Steve. "What the hell was that about?"

Steve smiled innocently up at Tony. "I kind of caused some trouble in here the other day and she's real mad about it. Luckily the doctor you have just got transferred over here so he doesn't know me or I would have been stuck in that dingy room having them run tests on me again." He frowned and moved away from the bed so he wasn't pressed up against it but he stayed sitting on the floor as he continued to explain. "But as to why she's looking for me, I was getting frustrated over her running tests on me after days of them doing it, and I kind of lost my temper and hit her, screaming at her, before running out. Then a bunch of nurses were chasing after me and I just wanted to go home because it had been so long since i've been there, so I made a giant mess knocking this over so they'd trip over it and wouldn't be able to catch me." He rests his chin on his knees. "I feel bad for acting like a child but I hate staying here so long and they never at least let me outside..." He mumbled, barely even audible to himself.

"They run tests on you?" Tony asked, curiously, skipping over the part Steve mentioned about hitting the nurse because he knew Steve didn't wanna think about it. "My Dad ran tests on people, he couldn't find the right participant though. But I thought that was... they stopped using people as..." He bit his lip.

"They told me that they were doing it so that they could make me healthy again, and I never really cared at first. Especially when I was a teen because I wanted to go out and join the military and fit...But I don't know what side I'm on anymore..But lately they've said they're getting very close to finding a cure and if that true I can actually do normal stuff without worrying about dying from doing it." He smiled thinking to himself about how great it will be to finally be cured.

"You're, um, sick? Is there any STD I should know about?" Tony asked, suspiciously. "Military? You an army boy?"

Steve chuckled rolling his eyes. "That's not one of them on the list." He looked messing with the string on his pants again. He always hated the funny looks people gave him for wanting to join the army even though he was so small. "My pa was in the Military back in the day and he died savin' a lot of people. My ma use to tell me stories about him in the war all the time when I was a kid. I figured I could do somethin' good if I join the army and save some lives and I don't like bullies, no matter who or what they are."

"Yeah, sure. My Dad helped in the second world war. When he was alive. He did some stuff." Tony nodded, he couldn't really see the appeal, but he was glad Steve had ambitions, and wanted to for the right reason. "Uh, yeah. Cool." He said, randomly.

"I met your dad once when I was real little. I don't remember why though." Steve sighed standing up dusting off his pants. "Instead of taking over Stark industries, what did your younger self want to as an adult."

"Knowing him, he probably tracked you down to see if you were a suitable soulmate for me," Tony joked. "Uh, dunno. I never had a dream job. Just girls and inventing things."

Steve chuckled. "Sounds pretty much like everyone I went to school with, dreams." He walked over sitting down in the chair he was sitting in earlier. He leaned his back against the one arm and let his legs dangle off the other side. "Didn't you create an actual AI? Buck talked about it once but didn't like the whole idea of robots."

"Yeah, but I'm smarter than they were," Tony pouted a little, upset Steve was grouping him with the others. "Yeah, an A.I. Named after my butler. Well, Dad's butler."

"Buck only talks ill towards technology because he hates it. He won't even use the computers to talk to me down at his base, he writes letters. And people say i'm a Grandpa." Steve laughs before smiling softly hearing he named it after his families butler. "The human Jarvis must have been a very special person."

"My soulmate is backwards, oh no," Tony hoped Steve would appreciate what he makes, even if he doesn't use it... God, Tony it's not like you're married - you don't have to think about that sort of thing. "Yeah, he was very..." Tony frowned a little when he thought of the human Jarvis. He wished he was still around. And the AI was still back at his home, no doubt Obie was trying to use him. He felt lonely, and became quiet.

"It's not that I don't enjoy technology I just don't know how to use it. And I prefer verbal conversations over texting conversations." He looks over at Tony seeing that he was very quiet. "Don't think to hard there Mr. Stark, you might blow a fuse." He teased. "Whatcha thinkin about that's got ya so quiet..If I may ask." He tilted laid his head against the arm rest looking at Tony upside down so he wouldn't have to turn his neck in an awkward angle to see him.

"I'll teach you how to use my tech, it's rather easy," Tony shrugged. Tony blushed at the tease. "I just miss my home." He sighed. "Didn't realize I was so attached... not that I get attached. Or sentimental."

Steve raised a brow wondering why Tony seemed embarrassed for getting attached or sentimental to something. "No reason to get embarrassed for getting attached to something. I'm kind of attached to my home. It's not in the best shape but it's where I grew up and it's the only thing I have left of Ma." He yawned turning onto his side curling into himself on the chair. "But I'll look forward to you teaching me how to use it."

"I'll teach you everything," Tony looked over at Steve, a little fondly. "Um, wanna come over here? That chair looks very uncomfortable." He shuffled a little to let him lay beside him.

Steve starred at Tony for a minute wondering if it was okay to do it. He got up walking over crawling into the hospital bed beside Tony. "If your stitches start hurting tell me." He blushed seeing how close he was to Tony.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Tony hummed, and he looked at Steve with his brown eyes gently. He paused before saying something. "I never thought I'd meet you." He murmured, shyly.

Steve smiled talking a hold of Tony's hand, intertwining their fingers. He kissed Tony's hand, laying his head against his hand. "But now you finally did." He starred at Tony for a moment wanting to ask why he would even stay with him, but he didn't want to ruin it.

Tony blushed as Steve touched him, not used to being romanced in that way. "Yeah, I did. It's not as terrible as I thought."

Steve smiled starring up at Tony not wanting to close his eyes and wake up to find that it wasn't real. With his free hand he pulled the covers up over them. "G'nigh' Tony." He gave up not being able to fight how tired he felt.

Tony chuckled a little. "Night," he kissed his cheek gently. "Thanks for... getting my money back, and y'know, not being a bad soulmate."

Steve woke up the next morning curled up close to Tony. He smiled softly burying his face in his chest, careful of his stitches. He froze hearing the door open and his name being screamed in a harsh whisper. "Steven Grant Rogers!!" The nurse from yesterday walked over grabbing the back of Steve's shirt pulling him from the bed. Steve wanted to keep a hold of Tony and not let go but he didn't want to wake him since he looked so peaceful. "H-Hey Mrs. Byrd.." He whispered not meeting her gaze, not wanting to see the horrifying glare she was giving him.

Tony was a light sleeper, and when Steve stirred he blearily looked up. "Steve?" He asked, and he wiped his eyes. "Um, uh excuse me, nurse? What are you doing?" He asked. "I mean, uh, you're messing with Tony Starks' soulmate there, you don't wanna cross me, or be unprofessional."

The nurse raised an eyebrow at Tony hearing that Steve was his soulmate. "Well Mr. Stark, considering you don't know about how badly sick Steve can get when he runs around and goes without his medicine, i'm pretty sure you can afford to give him up for awhile." Steve frowns trying to pull himself away from the nurse. His face gets redder as he gets more embarrassed about being to weak to break free. Luckily a few other nurses run in seeing what was going on and make her let Steve go and check to make sure Tony can be released before messing with Steve. Once Steve's let go he quickly moves across the room glaring at Mrs. Byrd.

Tony shifted, and stood up, glad he could finally be set free. "C'mon Steve," he mumbled, and he exited the hospital. Though, he couldn't remember where to go to find his alleyway. "Um..." He looked around before looking at Steve. "Where do you want to go?" He said, hiding his lostness.

Steve smiled once he got outside finally getting away from the smell of death the lingered everywhere in the hospital. He looked over at Tony trying to figure out where they should go. "Hmm...We can just walk around till we find something...If you want."


	2. Chapter 2

Steve smiled softly holding on to Tony's hand, swinging their hands back and forth as they walk through the park. "Come here a lot to draw or just walk around. I find it peaceful." 

Tony looked over at Steve with a slight smile adoring how happy he looked to be here. "Oh, you draw? You'll have to show me sometime." 

Steve looked over at Tony. "Hmm, only if I can draw you." He tugged on Tony's hand as he dragged him over to his favorite tree he always sat at. It was a big oak tree that sat by a lake give a beautiful view of the park and the city off into the background. "I always came here as a kid with Buck. We'd hide out here up in the tree whenever we didn't want to go home. Ma never worried to much since she knew Buck would keep me safe and not let anything happen to me."

Tony chewed on the inside of his lip a bit jealous of Bucky. Did Steve and Bucky date at one point in time or did Bucky have a thing for Steve. "Jarvis, my butler, he would take me out here once in awhile as a kid but not that long because I never really enjoyed just sitting around in a park. I prefer working on stuff."

"I always hated being inside all the time. Mostly because I was stuck in the hospital all day, so the park was kind off my escape." Steve grinned and let go of Tony's hand climbing up the tree. 

Tony raised a brow watching Steve. "Be careful. I don't wanna have to bring you back to the hospital because you fell out of the tree." He chuckled but was really nervous about how high Steve was getting. Steve was so frail and small that if he fell he could break every bone in his body. Well probably not every bone but that's what Tony's brain was telling himself. 

"Steve. I can't see you." He began walking around the tree trying to see if he can spot Steve. "Steve?" He waited a moment but got no answer from him. Grabbing onto a branch, he pulled himself up into the tree climbing onto Steve once he found him. "Steve!"

Steve has laying on his stomach against a branch with one arm wrapped around it and one laying loosely on his throat. He was wheezing trying desperately to get arm into his lungs but it only made the wheezing worse the harder he tried. 

Tony wrapped his arms around Steve pulling him down onto his lap. He sat on a thick branch holding Steve close to his chest. "Steve? Stevey?" He let out a breath once Steve turned his gaze towards him. "I need you to breath with me. Like this." Taking in a deep breath then letting it out over and over hoping Steve would do the same. 

Steve tried copying what Tony was doing but it wasn't working that well, but it did help a bit. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes as he set his head against Tony's chest listening to his heartbeat. After a little while of just listening to Tony's heartbeat and bring in deeply and letting it out slowly it began to calm him down, and his breathing slowly but surely went back to normal.

"There you go." Tony laid kisses on Steves head, still keeping his arms wrapped tightly around him. 

"'M sorry...'m sorry." Steve closed his eyes burying his face into Tony's chest not really wanting to be seen at the moment.

"What are sorry about? There's nothing to be sorry about. You're all good. You didn't loose a lung." Tony smiled playing with some strands of Steves hair. "You have really soft hair, you know that." 

Steves stayed quiet just listening to the sound of Tony's heart beating in his chest, drowning out the world around him.


End file.
